Love is in the Air
by leiaah
Summary: No two relationships are ever the same. But the one thing they all have in common is that they're special. A collection of drabbles. Various pairings - requests accepted.
1. Naruto and Hinata

**Title:** Sweet Somethings

**Pairing:** Naruto/Hinata

* * *

They sat together under a great tree in one of the smaller parks of Konoha. Parents were taking a stroll as their children roamed free. A light breeze danced all around. It was cold enough to safely say that one would need a little snuggle for warmth.

His arms were wrapped around her, smiles forever lingering in their eyes. They sat together whispering sweet nothings in each others ear.

Hinata would cup her hands around his ear, smile and look away. Naruto would squeeze her tighter, but always gentle, and whisper something back, heating his breath slightly so that goosebumps broke out on Hinata's skin. They giggled and chuckled together, and intermittently sealed their private conversations with chaste kisses before continuing.


	2. Shikamaru and Temari

**Title:** Took You Long Enough

**Pairing:** Shikamaru/Temari

* * *

She was back in Konoha again, and he always made sure to make great use of the time she spent there.

After a long day of working together, he'd treat her out to a late lunch and they would talk endlessly. Then they would walk together through the streets of Konoha.

Now, Shikamaru was never fussy about anything in particular, so in all simplicity he reached out for her hand and threaded his fingers with hers.

Her hand might have flinched momentarily at the sudden touch, but when Temari looked over at him, and saw that his expression remained unchanged, she couldn't help but smile a bit and feel an uncharacteristic but faint heat in her cheeks, then squeezed his hand slightly, telling him, _it was about damn time._


	3. Kiba and Ino

**Title:** Shopping Ain't So Bad

**Pairing:** Kiba/Ino

* * *

She pulled back the curtain, the rings jingled against the bar. She struck a pose, flaunting the outfit that she was sure she looked damn good in. When she looked over at her boyfriend, she saw that he was impressed but not really concerned. Rather, he looked completely bored.

Ino's eyebrows flew up, then she smiled mischievously. Her smile didn't go unnoticed by him. She then disappeared behind the magenta curtain to change her clothes one last time.

Ino pulled back the curtain slowly, putting her leg into view for him. She heard him shuffle a bit, probably trying to get a better look, then she pulled back the entire curtain. For a second he stared in awe before he feasted his eyes on her luscious form wearing a purple translucent corset, trimmed with violet feathers, and matching underwear.

Kiba stood quickly, looked left and right for any sign of the clerks, and when he was safe, he advanced to Ino, forced her into the little cubicle and closed the curtains, as Ino tried to stifle giggles.


	4. Sasuke and Sakura

**Title:** I Feel Right

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

* * *

He stood near the window, looking out at the view of Konoha, waiting for her to come back. The sight of her always brought him comfort, and kept him feeling grounded. So much had transpired in his life that it was tough to get over. She would be back soon. He could hardly wait.

A click.

The light swoosh of the door.

A faint snap.

The prim thud of her belongings being let go.

Footsteps.

Her arms snaked around his waist from behind, and she laid her head against his left shoulder blade. Her warmth was home. Sasuke never told Sakura that this was his favourite way to ever be greeted. And Sakura never told Sasuke she knew. It always gave him a sense of belonging, and she would continue to make him feel that way for as long as she could.


	5. Neji and Tenten

**Title:** She's Challenging

**Pairing:** Neji/Tenten

* * *

He meditated atop a stone column, his mind cleared, his body relaxed. He inhaled and exhaled so deeply that he felt he was air itself.

She stealthily walked out onto the back porch, a kunai in her grasp. She positioned herself behind him, and aimed five centimeters away from his right ear.

The kunai pelted towards him and just as it was about to sail past, he stuck out his finger, and inserted it in the loop. Neji then opened his eyes, and furrowed his brows at her. She grinned widely, jumped onto the yard, and pulled out scrolls from her pockets. Neji's face contorted slightly in a small smile as she advanced him as he jumped off the column.

Among the many things he loved about Tenten, one main reason was that she was never boring.

He activated his Byakugan, and she summoned her deadly weaponry.

* * *

**A/N:** THE END! A little fluff never hurt no body. Oh, and this is my first time writing pairings other than Kiba/Ino and Naruto/Hinata. I don't know how I did, but I hope I did well :D Thanks for reading!


	6. Shikamaru and Hinata

**title:** the shougi manual

**pairing:** shikahina

* * *

Shikamaru was idly organising scrolls inscribed with medicinal concoctions founded by the Nara. He removed the last pile of scrolls from the carton box by his feet and filed them away into a cubby hole. His gaze passed over Hinata's side of the small library and a book wedged between the wall and two cubby holes caught his attention. He assumed that it must have been placed in a hurry and had lodged itself there. He yanked it out and turned it over in his palm. His eyebrows flew up in mild surprise when he read the title.

_'How to Play Shougi'_

He flipped open the book and took a seat on the floor. Hinata had almost literally covered every inch of the blank parts of the book with her notes on moves and how to counter them effectively, simple but effective strategies to check the oponent and all kinds of alternate moves to counter and attack.

Shikamaru absently nodded his approval at her side notes. He could tell she had a firm grasp of the game and could possibly fair well against him.

He hadn't heard her come into their home, and looked up to find her at the living room doorway after she released a gasp, like she had been caught.

"Oh..."

"Hinata, how long have you been trying to learn Shougi?"

She sighed, she really wanted to surprise him in a couple of weeks after he returned from an outing by laying out a board and asking him to play.

"A couple of weeks now," she sighed again and crossed the room to sit in front of him, "I wanted to surprise you and all. But... That's not going to work anymore."

He smirked, "wanna try playing a game right now?"

"Oh, no. I don't think I'll be able to-"

"Don't be troublesome, you can't learn it just through theory."

Shikamaru stood and grabbed her hands and stood her up. She smiled as he lead her through their home and picked up the bag of Shougi pieces and board. They went to their backyard and laid it out in front of them, putting the pawns in their right positions.

"Make your move," Shikamaru told her with a flourish of his hand.

She was hesitant at first but moved a pawn in an unusual opening move, throwing the board into imbalance. Shikamaru gazed at the board then to her. A tinge of pink coloured her cheeks as she waited for his move.

Their game lasted a while and Hinata proved to be quite a challenge. He did eventually beat her, she was no Shikaku (but way better than Asuma). When Shikamaru moved the final piece and checkmated her, her lower lip jutted out cutely at mock defeat.

Shikamaru smirked again and leaned over the board to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," he said suddenly.

"F-for what!" she replied, caught off guard.

"For this," he motioned to the board with his hands.

Her features softened and she spoke lowly, "Hey..." she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb, "I know how much this game means to you. I-I thought you'd be happy if we could share it together too."

He_ was_ happy. And kissed her again in thanks.

* * *

**a/n:** so i decided to keep on adding more pairings. drop me a pairing in a review and i might come up with a drabble for it!


	7. Kankuro and Ino

**title:** reunion in suna

**pairing:** kankuino

* * *

Ino stared at Kankuro in disbelief who was standing behind his brother, the Kazekage. She shifted impatiently as she waited for the debriefing to come to a close. Kankuro had been teasing her since her arrival with her team.

He had greeted them in clipped formal tones since their arrival and didn't even give her a discreet wink or any look of acknowledgement. She knew he was teasing her, she knew it clear as crystal. His aura was dripping with mischief and she felt like marching right up to him, to hell with the Kazekage, and clobber him on the spot. He wasn't even looking at her direction as they went through the proceeding with the Sand siblings and their team, and if he spoke it was always to Chouji and Shikamaru.

She knew, _knew_, that he was as desperate for her attention as she was. But he just couldn't help being a jerk about it if the situation allowed it. And anyway, she wasn't a Yamanaka for nothing if she couldn't read his little finger twitches like a detailed novel on just how much he wanted to reach over and touch her.

The meeting passed excruciatingly slow and when it finally came to a close, Ino stormed out (in the calmest way she could) and made her way through the Kazekage buildings and out to Kankuro's house. She used her spare key to let herself in and waited in his living room for his sorry ass to get there.

Half an hour had passed and she couldn't believe that he was taking his sweet time to get there. Eventually, he came by and humphed in amusement when he walked in and saw her tapping her foot impatiently whilst she sat on his couch.

"Stop acting so indifferent, you jerk. You know I can read you like an open book."

"Guess it didn't work," he mused.

Ino rolled her eyes and told him to shut up under her breath.

In a blink of an eye they were entangled in each other's arms. Their mouths pressed painfully together, drinking each other up like they were going to disappear. Ino could feel Kankuro's stupid, stupid, stupid war paint transferring onto her skin, but at the moment she didn't care.

She broke the kiss suddenly, both of them breathing hard as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I swear, if I didn't miss you so much I'd've gone to my accommodations and left your sorry ass here to regret that dumb charade you pulled today."

He laughed and pressed his lips to her again. They were too impatient to move their reunion to the bed which was just one room over.


	8. Suigetsu and Sakura

**title:** finally free

**pairing:** suisaku

* * *

Suigetsu had been held captive in Konoha for a year and a half. He had been caught by Konoha shinobi, right towards the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, and put under intense interrogation by Ibiki and Inoichi's ruthless team.

At the end of the sixth month, the T&I squad had drawn out a detailed psychological report on Suigetsu. As it turned out, he was quite a regular, low-tempered, cocky, outgoing kid with the unavoidable kinks that came with being a live experiment of the notorious Orochimaru. Inoichi had noticed that the mere mention of the formidable Sanin had the boy shudder with discomfort.

And when the detailed report was sent out, Suigetsu was told that he was allowed visitors. At that he had scoffed and made a remark that not a single soul in all of Konoha even knew about his existence. He had completely forgotten about Sasuke's previous teammates, but then they had come in through the large metal doors and stood in front of his cell. The blond, Naruto, had demanded where Sasuke was. The girl, with the pink hair had sighed deeply and said that the Hokage had already told them that Suigetsu didn't know. But Naruto wasn't listening because he had gripped the bars of his cell and was rattling them relentlessly.

"Look man," Suigetsu had started, "I don't fuckin' know where that guy is at, I was only with him 'cause he offered me freedom from that freak. But then he_ had_ to revive him, so I ran away. Juugo stayed with him, I don't even know where Karin is," and lastly, he muttered under his breath, "probably _still_ tryin' to get into his pants," and he snorted.

Sakura had turned to him then, her eyebrows had flown up, "Sasuke attempted to kill Uzumaki Karin before the war broke out. We found her and she was detained. She is now part of the Tsunade-sama's personal guard when she leaves the village for her duties as Hokage," she had said slowly.

"Woah," Suigetsu muttered, that had been roughly two years ago.

Suigetsu was silent for the remainder of their short visit. Sakura had looked him over just before she closed the large door behind her. She wanted to visit again soon.

The visits from the male teammates started decreasing dramatically till they stopped coming altogether. Sakura had come almost every week for a year, bringing him a small portion of food special to Konoha for him to try out. She she had noticed at some point that he really liked the riceballs stuffed with red bean paste and brought them with her exclusively. He always wolfed them down with a boyish grin plastered on his face and thanked her, a lot. It was always much better than the prison grub they gave him.

Sakura didn't know what it was about him that kept her coming. The guy was not afraid to show all his emotions and yet still be a jerk about it. She caught him in many of his moods; when he was brooding, or especially cheerful in the gloomy prison cell, when he was being funny and cracking jokes at his expense, or even retelling stories about Taka. At some point Sakura wished that Suigetsu would be released soon just so she would witness the inevitable reunion between Karin and himself. The way he talked about her really made it seem like they were like cat and dog. And from what little contact she had with the Uzumaki girl, Karin didn't like him all that much either.

The closer the release date of Suigetsu's captivity came, Sakura found herself growing more and more excited. At some point during her shift in the hospital, she caught herself thinking about him and had to shake him out of her thoughts. It confused her a little, she shouldn't be this excited for his release, right? I mean he was just a friend. Well, their relationship _was_ weird anyway.

The exact release date wasn't really known to either of them. It was classified information, between the Hokage and the T&I force. So when two ANBU guards approached his cell and opened the door and stepped on either side, a huge grin tugged on his lips and he strode out with his chest puffed and his head held high. He was made to understand that he would be under constant ANBU watch within Konoha until he was finally cleared of his criminal charges and successfully integrated back into civilian/shinobi system. Whether he decided to stay in Konoha or go back to Kiri after the ANBU watch ended was up to him. In the meantime, in his first hours of freedom, he sought Sakura out.

He had grown accustomed to her chakra signature, so it was easy to find her. She was with a friend at a coffee kiosk. He watched her give the vendor some copper coins and take the warm cup of coffee between her fingers. It was a chilly November afternoon so when she turned with her friend, her cheeks and the tip of her nose were tinged pink against her pale skin. She was tucking a loose strand of her pink hair behind her ear when she caught Suigetsu's purple eyes and paused mid-step. His presence there, out in the open, surprised her. So he used that shock to his advantage to coax a 'yes' out of her when he asked her out on a date.

Her friend, he would later came to know as Ino, stood between them with a cocked eyebrow, hands on her hips and wondering just _who_ the hell he was and why she had never seen of heard of him before. Sakura had some explaining to do.

* * *

a/n: for anyone that has played the most recent naruto games... you might catch the 'like cats and dogs' reference, hohoho


End file.
